Duas Formas, Um Coração
by FireKai
Summary: Touya x Yukito/Yue. Touya e Yukito estão juntos, porém, Yue, a outra forma de Yukito, não está de acordo com a situação. Yue tem um grande medo, que o impede de poder se feliz. Poderá ultrapassá-lo e manter-se junto a Touya? Oneshot.


**Título: **Duas Formas, Um Coração

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Touya Kinomoto e Yukito Tsukishiro

**Aviso: **Card Captor Sakura e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Touya x Yukito/Yue. Touya e Yukito estão juntos, porém, Yue, a outra forma de Yukito, não está de acordo com a situação. Yue tem um grande medo, que o impede de poder se feliz. Poderá ultrapassá-lo e manter-se junto a Touya? Oneshot.

**Duas Formas, Um Coração**

Ping, ping, ping. A chuva caía sobre a cidade de Tomoeda, tornando tudo mais escuro do que o normal. A maioria das pessoas tentava evitar a chuva, permanecendo em casa ou em lugares onde não se pudessem molhar. Algumas, que tinham forçosamente de enfrentar a chuva, muniam-se de chapéus-de-chuva, de várias cores e feitios. Os mais desafortunados, apanhados desprevenidos, tinham de correr, tentando molhar-se o menos possível até chegarem ao seu destino. Touya Kinomoto chegava a casa ao final da tarde. Felizmente, tinha-se lembrado de levar consigo o chapéu-de-chuva.

Touya tirou as chaves do bolso e destrancou a porta de casa. Deixou o chapéu-de-chuva encostado num canto seco do alpendre e entrou. Depois de descalçar os sapatos, caminhou até à cozinha, de onde provinham sons familiares. Ao entrar lá, encontrou Fujitaka a preparar o jantar. Sakura estava a ajudá-lo.

"Bem-vindo a casa, Touya." disse Fujitaka, ao ver o filho entrar na cozinha.

"Olá pai. Olá monstrinho." disse Touya.

"Eu não sou nenhum monstro!" exclamou Sakura.

Como sempre, Sakura mostrou-se ligeiramente aborrecida, mas o aborrecimento desapareceu segundos depois. Aquela situação tornara-se um hábito. Touya chamava-a de monstrinho, mas Sakura sabia que não era para a ofender e sim apenas para a provocar um pouco. Sakura sabia que o irmão a adorava, tal como ela o adorava a ele.

"O jantar está quase pronto." anunciou Fujitaka.

Touya acenou afirmativamente. Pouco depois, os três estavam sentados à mesa, a jantar, enquanto Sakura falava animadamente do seu dia. Touya comia em silêncio, ouvindo a irmã. Lá fora, o temporal aumentava. Além da chuva, agora juntavam-se também os relâmpagos que percorriam o céu. Touya pensou em Yukito, sozinho na sua casa. Quando terminou de comer e depois de ter ajudado a limpar a cozinha, Touya subiu as escadas até ao seu quarto e de seguida telefonou a Yukito. Não demorou muito para que Yukito atendesse a chamada.

"Touya, estava mesmo a pensar em ti." disse Yukito, na sua voz suave.

"E eu em ti, por isso é que liguei, para saber se estavas bem." disse Touya.

"Sim, está tudo bem. O tempo está horrível, mas aqui em casa não me afecta. Apenas tenho pena de não estares aqui comigo."

"Sentes-te sozinho, Yuki?"

"Um pouco. Mas não te preocupes Touya. Estás cansado? Não sei como arranjas força para estudar e ainda teres aquele emprego em part-time."

Touya sempre fora um trabalhador. Já tinha feito de tudo e agora trabalhava numa loja de desporto em part-time, para ganhar algum dinheiro, ao mesmo tempo que continuava a estudar. Yukito mostrava-se sempre preocupado por Touya andar cansado, mas Touya insistia que estava tudo bem. Queria poder ajudar em casa, com o seu dinheiro e também poder gastá-lo nas coisas que quisesse, que incluíam comprar presentes a Yukito ou levá-lo a sair e ao cinema.

Yukito dizia sempre a Touya que não queria presentes, nem que ele gastasse dinheiro consigo, mas Touya acabava sempre por lhe dar a volta. Yukito continuava a viver do muito dinheiro que tinha no banco e que sempre usara, mesmo quando tinha as memórias falsas de que os seus avós viajavam muito. Agora sabia que aquele dinheiro tinha sido deixado pelo Mestre Clow. Mesmo assim, Yukito apenas usava o suficiente para ter o que necessitava e não luxos, pois achava que o dinheiro não lhe pertencia, apesar de Eriol, sendo a reencarnação de Clow e tendo dinheiro seu, lhe ter dito que o poderia utilizar como quisesse.

"Yuki, se te sentes só, eu posso ir ter contigo a tua casa. Desculpa se não estou a conseguir passar contigo o tempo suficiente." disse Touya.

"Não peças desculpa, Touya. Não estás a fazer nada de mal. Eu é que por vezes me sinto melancólico. Mas não deves vir ter comigo hoje. Está frio e a chover bastante. Não quero que tenhas de vir aqui nestas condições. Claro que não me importaria se viesses e passasses aqui a noite, mas provavelmente o teu pai não gostaria, por isso é melhor não."

"Se é o que queres, tudo bem, mas também gostaria de te ver." disse Touya.

Depois de falarem mais um pouco, despediram-se e desligaram. Touya suspirou e sentou-se na sua cama. Realmente, o facto de estudar e trabalhar fazia com que passasse menos tempo com Yukito. No passado, por vezes arranjavam trabalhos no mesmo lugar, o que fazia com que passassem o tempo do trabalho juntos, mas no momento isso não acontecia.

"_Irei vê-lo amanhã. Não é como se fosse morrer por não o ver agora, apesar de querer realmente passar tempo com ele." pensou Touya._

Touya sentia que se começava a tornar mais dependente de Yukito. Queria poder tê-lo mais perto de si. Aliás, queria-o sempre com ele. Suspirou e depois sorriu. Sim, sentia a falta de Yukito, mesmo que o tivesse visto nesse mesmo dia. Mas era normal que uma pessoa sentisse a falta da pessoa que amava quando ela não estava presente. Touya e Yukito tinham verbalizado o que sentiam há alguns meses atrás. As mudanças não tinham sido bruscas. Já eram próximos, já gostavam um do outro há bastante tempo e sobretudo, sempre se tinham dado bem. Agora, apenas existia uma confirmação dos seus sentimentos, aliada à parte física dos mesmos.

Touya levantou-se da cama e pensou no que deveria fazer. Estudar um pouco? Sentia-se cansado para estudar. Não iria conseguir concentrar-se. Talvez devesse ir dormir, mas ainda era cedo. Touya acabou por sair do quarto e descer as escadas. Poderia ir ver um pouco de televisão para se distrair. Quando entrou na sala, estava deserta. Fujitaka estava a trabalhar no seu escritório e Sakura estava no seu quarto. Touya sentou-se no sofá e acendeu a televisão. Não tinham passado ainda quatro minutos quando ouviu a campainha da porta tocar.

"_Quem poderá estar a tocar agora à campainha?" perguntou-se Touya, levantando-se do sofá. "Está muito mau tempo para alguém vir fazer uma visita."_

Touya caminhou até à porta da frente e abriu-a. Do outro lado, Yukito sorriu-lhe levemente, pois não estava certo se Touya iria ficar feliz ou não por o ver ali. Antes de dizer alguma coisa, Touya puxou-o para dentro de casa e fechou a porta.

"Yuki, o que estás aqui a fazer? Pensei que tínhamos chegado a acordo de que estava mau tempo para acabarmos por nos ver hoje." disse Touya. Soava preocupado, em vez de irritado.

"Desculpa, mas queria mesmo ver-te."

Touya olhou Yukito e achou estranho vê-lo completamente seco. Não vira também nenhum chapéu-de-chuva e Yukito tinha estado com ele ao telefone há apenas uns minutos. Não teria tempo suficiente para chegar até ali tão depressa. Antes de bombardear o namorado com perguntas, Touya levou-o até à sala de estar, onde se sentaram os dois.

"Então, diz-me como é que conseguiste chegar aqui tão rápido e sem sequer te molhares. Se não te tivesse ligado para casa, até pensaria que estarias aqui perto quando te liguei." disse Touya.

"Hum, digamos que tive uma ajuda para poder chegar aqui." respondeu Yukito.

"Alguém te trouxe de carro?"

"Não exactamente, Touya. Queria mesmo muito ver-te e… pedi ajuda ao meu outro eu. Transformei-me e vim a voar até aqui sobre a forma do Yue. Depois, voltei a ser Yukito e bati à porta." explicou Yukito. "Foi por isso que cheguei tão depressa e não me molhei. Os poderes do Yue protegeram-me da chuva… quer dizer, protegeram o corpo dele… ou o meu… o corpo dos dois."

Touya acenou afirmativamente. Yue, o guardião da lua. Yue, a outra parte de Yukito. Desde que soubera daquela outra parte que Touya pensava em Yue. Não muitas vezes, mas pensava. Afinal, Yue e Yukito eram a mesma pessoa, se bem que com forma física e pensamentos diferentes. Yukito continuava a tentar adaptar-se a isso. Conseguia comunicar mentalmente com Yue e Yue com ele. Agora, Yukito lembrava-se de quando se transformava em Yue e o que acontecia.

Touya puxou Yukito mais para si e ficaram assim, abraçados, sem dizerem nada. Por vezes, não necessitavam de verbalizar o que sentiam, pois entendiam-se mesmo sem palavras. Persistiam sempre as dúvidas, tanto na cabeça de Touya, como na cabeça de Yukito. Yukito não sabia exactamente como se referir a Yue. Era o seu outro eu, mas era diferente dele. Não podia controlar o que Yue pensava, a sua forma física era diferente e a personalidade também. Era como ter um corpo, que depois lhe era roubado, transformando-se noutro ser diferente, mas que ao mesmo tempo, não o era. Era tudo muito confuso para Yukito.

Touya partilhava um pouco da confusão do namorado, mas estava mais seguro. Não estivera muitas vezes frente a frente com Yue, mas ele e Yukito eram a mesma pessoa. Touya gostava de pensar que quando Yukito mudava para Yue, seria o mesmo que alguém que mudava de roupa e se tinha de comportar de maneira diferente de acordo com isso. Tal como ele, Touya, que podia relaxar e comportar-se de maneira normal com a sua família e Yukito, mas no trabalho tinha de usar farda e comportar-se de forma profissional. Apesar das atitudes diferentes e do vestuário diferente, continuava a ser a mesma pessoa. Touya achava que aquela sua teoria era o máximo que podia achar como paralelo entre si, Yukito e Yue.

"O Yue concordou logo em ajudar-te em vir até aqui?" perguntou Touya, quebrando o silêncio.

"Na verdade, primeiro estava reticente, mas acabou por concordar." disse Yukito. "Mas não pareceu satisfeito de todo."

"Gostava de falar com ele." murmurou Touya.

Yukito encarou o namorado e acenou afirmativamente. De seguida, comunicou mentalmente com Yue. Encontrou resistência. Yue não queria aparecer ali. Achava perigoso. Fujitaka estava em casa e poderia vê-lo. Mas Yukito não queria desistir. Se Touya gostaria de falar com Yue, então assim seria. Uma batalha de vontades ocorreu. Touya permaneceu calado, sabendo que Yukito estaria a comunicar com Yue.

"Ele falará contigo cara a cara." acabou Yukito por dizer. "Não foi fácil, mas ele aceitou. Também sei ser teimoso quando quero."

Yukito levantou-se do sofá e de seguida o seu corpo foi envolvido por uma luz e asas brancas. Logo depois, Yue surgia à frente de Touya, que também se tinha levantado. Yue abanou o seu longo cabelo branco e cruzou os braços. Os seus olhos claros pareciam trespassar Touya, que não se sentiu minimamente intimidado. Por detrás daquela aparência fria, estaria também a presença de Yukito.

"Quero agradecer-te por teres trazido o Yukito até aqui." disse Touya.

"Se tinhas apenas isso para me dizer, não era necessário fazeres com que eu me transformasse." disse Yue, numa voz fria. "Decidi apenas fazer um favor à minha outra forma."

"Também te queria ver, cara a cara, uma vez que não tivemos ainda muitas oportunidades para conversar."

"Parece-me que este não é o local apropriado para uma conversa. O teu pai pode aparecer a qualquer momento e ver-me. Além de que não temos nada para falar. O que fazes com a minha outra forma, é contigo e com ele e não comigo."

"Isso não é verdade. Tu e o Yukito são a mesma pessoa."

"Ele é apenas a minha forma falsa e fraca. Nada mais." disse Yue.

"Forma fraca? Desculpa? O Yukito não é fraco." disse Touya, subitamente aborrecido. "Quem te diz que ele não é muito mais forte que tu?"

"Eu digo que não é. O Yukito consegue voar? Ou utilizar magia? Não, não consegue. Portanto, percebe-se qual de nós é o mais fraco."

Touya e Yue ficaram a encarar-se olhos nos olhos e nenhum vacilou.

"Porque estás a dizer isso? Sabes que o Yukito está consciente aí dentro e te ouve. Estás a magoá-lo." disse Touya. "Queria conversar contigo, pois queria saber as tuas perspectivas das coisas, mas estou a ver que não será possível termos uma conversa civilizada."

"Eu não sou o teu namorado. Não sou eu que gosto de estar contigo ou que anseio pelos teus beijos. Não esperes de mim o que esperas da minha forma falsa."

Yue calou-se e Touya percebeu que Yukito deveria estar a comunicar com ele, pois a expressão de Yue alterou-se, tornando-se ainda mais sério do que antes.

"O que é que ele te está a dizer?" perguntou Touya.

"Palermices. Chega de perder tempo aqui." disse Yue.

De seguida, as suas asas envolveram-lhe o corpo e segundos depois, estava de volta à forma de Yukito. Touya puxou Yukito para si e abraçou-o.

"Desculpa. Foi má ideia ter querido falar com o Yue." disse Touya.

"Não importa. Não é culpa tua. O Yue está em negação." disse Yukito. "O que ele diz não é completamente verdade. Eu, nesta forma, não tenho poderes, por isso ele tem razão quando diz que sou mais fraco. Mas o Yue tem um ponto fraco também. Confrontei-o agora com isso e ele irritou-se."

Yukito calou-se. Na sua mente, Yue gritava-lhe que se calasse. Não tinha de estar a divulgar pormenores da sua vida. Yukito respondeu-lhe que a vida também era sua. Eram a mesma pessoa, por isso podia dizer o que quisesse. Yue rugiu de raiva, mas não conseguiu impor a sua vontade. Touya olhou para o namorado, que tinha um pouco de suor na testa.

"Yukito, estás bem?" perguntou Touya.

"Estou. Apenas um pouco zonzo. Estas batalhas mentais com o Yue deixam-me cansado. Ele quer impor a sua vontade, mas eu aprendi a impor a minha também." disse Yukito. "Temos de conversar."

Yukito e Touya voltaram a sentar-se no sofá da sala e Yukito começou a falar.

"O Yue tem medo. Ainda agora te falei no seu ponto fraco, os sentimentos. É deles que o Yue tem mais medo e é por isso que se mostra frio, para se proteger." explicou Yukito. "Quando foi criado… quando fui criado pelo mestre Clow, sobre a forma de Yue, o mestre Clow era a pessoa mais importante para mim… bom, para o Yue. Daria a vida por ele. Ser-lhe-ia fiel e estaria ao seu lado para sempre se fosse possível. E então, o mestre Clow morreu, deixando-o só e com a tarefa de julgar o novo candidato às cartas de Clow. Durante o tempo em que não encontrou a Sakura, como sua nova mestra, Yue sentiu-se sempre só. Mentalizou-se que os sentimentos apenas lhe traziam sofrimento. Se não tivesse gostado tanto do mestre Clow, não teria sofrido com a sua perda. Por isso adoptou a minha forma, de maneira a que podia permanecer oculto, continuando a sofrer, mas ter outra forma, livre desses pensamentos, que poderia viver uma vida normal."

Yukito calou-se um pouco para respirar e depois continuou.

"Agora que tenho acesso às lembranças e pensamentos que o Yue teve, compreendo o que ele sentiu. Foi uma solidão e uma tristeza avassaladoras. Eu comecei do zero, apesar de o Yue ter posto na minha cabeça memórias de uns avós inexistentes. E encontrei-te a ti e outras pessoas maravilhosas, que me fizeram viver uma vida feliz. O Yue quis manter-se afastado disso. Quando a Sakura se tornou a mestra das cartas, não se quis apegar a ela, nem a ninguém." disse Yukito. "E continua assim."

"Por causa daquela perda." murmurou Touya. "Agora compreendo."

"E é por isso que o Yue trata os outros com distância. Não se quer apegar a ninguém e perder essa pessoa." explicou Yukito. "O Yue não se quer magoar novamente. Touya, eu amo-te. Eu Yukito e o Yue sente o que eu sinto, tal como eu sinto o que ele sente. Mas ele não aceita esses sentimentos."

"Estás a dizer-me que ele também gosta de mim, mas não quer admitir isso para não se magoar?" perguntou Touya, surpreendido.

"Sim, é isso mesmo. O Yue esteve presente desde sempre na minha mente, apesar de eu não o saber. Ele conheceu-te ao mesmo tempo que eu, ele viu como tu me tratavas, como gostavas de mim. Alimentou-se desse sentimento, apesar de ao mesmo tempo se querer afastar disso." explicou Yukito. "Eu e ele somos a mesma pessoa, apesar de diferentes, mas sentimos as coisas de maneira semelhante."

"Não tinha pensado que o Yue pudesse sentir algo por mim, mas realmente, tu e ele são a mesma pessoa." disse Touya. "Mas enquanto ele estiver assim, triste e zangado com o mundo, por lhe ter roubado o mestre Clow e a reprimir os seus sentimentos, seja por mim ou mesmo os sentimentos de amizade pela Sakura ou o respeito pelos teus sentimentos, fará com que sofras, Yuki."

"Eu consigo lidar com os sentimentos dele." disse Yukito. "Mas se estivéssemos em harmonia, seria melhor."

Yukito parou de falar, quando Yue começou novamente a protestar na sua mente. Yukito, com muita força de vontade, conseguiu puxá-lo para os recantos da sua mente e silenciá-lo.

"O Yue não está contente por eu ter contado o que ele sente." disse Yukito.

"Já tinha percebido isso." disse Touya. "Muito bem, então se o Yue está a reprimir os seus sentimentos, teremos de alterar isso. Yuki, eu também te amo e o Yue é uma parte de ti, pelo que o amo também. Terei apenas de o demonstrar. Já que ele está sempre aí, dentro da tua cabeça, a ver tudo, terei de o conquistar através de ti."

"Será motivo para eu sentir ciúmes?" perguntou Yukito, sorrindo ligeiramente. "Afinal, mesmo ele e eu sendo a mesma pessoa… estarás a tentar seduzi-o a ele."

"Através de ti, portanto, tu irás beneficiar directamente de tudo." disse Touya, puxando Yukito para si e beijando-o de seguida.

Yukito correspondeu ao beijo de imediato. Sentiu dentro da sua cabeça Yue dizer-lhe para se afastar, mas não o fez. Depois de alguns segundos a beijarem-se, Touya e Yukito quebraram o beijo, ficando com as testas encostadas uma à outra.

"Pensarei nas melhores maneiras de fazer com que o Yue se liberte aos sentimentos." disse Touya. "Não ficarás zangado, pois não?"

"Não. Afinal, apenas estás a mostrar interesse na minha outra parte, mas é em mim na mesma." respondeu Yukito.

"Óptimo. Então, vou já trabalhar nisso."

Touya levantou-se e pegou na mão de Yukito, arrastando-o consigo. Subiram as escadas e deram um beijo antes de entrarem no quarto de Touya e fecharem a porta atrás deles.

**Duas Formas, Um Coração**

Passaram três dias. Touya começara a ter ideias de planos românticos que poderia fazer com Yukito, o que seria bom para a relação de ambos, bem como para tentar fazer com que Yue aceitasse os seus sentimentos. Touya não podia negar que sentia uma certa vaidade por Yue gostar dele. Afinal, Yue era um ser poderoso e muito belo. E não teria de se sentir mal por estar a sentir isso, pois Yue era Yukito. Não seria nenhum tipo de traição gostar dos dois, pois eram o mesmo. Duas faces da mesma moeda.

Nessa tarde, em que ele e Yukito não tinham aulas e Touya iria trabalhar um pouco mais tarde, foram dar um passeio pelo parque. Conversaram animadamente. Yukito sentiu Yue remexer-se e pensar que não queria estar ali, nem ouvir aquelas conversas animadas e sorriu ao ver que, mesmo perante o mau humor do seu outro eu, a verdade é que ele apreciava a companhia de Touya.

"Que tal irmos beber um sumo ou uma água fresca?" perguntou Touya. "Está imenso calor."

"Sim, vamos. O Yue também gosta de coisas frescas. Aprecia mais o frio do que o calor."

Os dois encaminharam-se para um café perto do parque e sentaram-se na esplanada. Touya bebeu uma água fresca e Yukito acabou por se decidir por um sumo de laranja.

"Consegues dizer-me mais coisas de que o Yue goste?" perguntou Touya.

"Hum, posso tentar."

Yukito concentrou-se, enquanto Yue tentava bloquear os seus pensamentos e memórias. Conseguiu e Yukito, frustrado, acabou por desistir de tentar descobrir algo.

"Ele não me deixa descobrir mais nada em pormenor." disse Yukito. "Mas sei que ele, tal como eu, aprecia a natureza."

"Hum, então acho que estou a ter uma boa ideia." disse Touya, sorrindo. "Daqui a dois dias tenho folga e não saímos muito tarde das aulas, por isso, podemos ir fazer um piquenique."

"Parece-me uma excelente ideia." disse Yukito, sorrindo.

Touya aproximou-se mais de Yukito.

"Vamos divertir-nos e passar um bom tempo juntos." sussurrou Touya. "Vai ser interessante, Yue. Vais gostar. O piquenique será especialmente para ti."

Yukito sentiu Yue tentar escudar aquelas palavras, para não sentir nada, mas não foi assim tão fácil.

"Ele percebeu a mensagem, Touya." disse Yukito.

"Óptimo."

Quando Yukito chegou a casa, mais tarde, decidiu estudar, porém, na sua cabeça, Yue decidiu não lhe dar tréguas pelo que estava a fazer.

"_Como é que te atreves a fazer-me isto? Se queres estar junto do teu namorado, problema teu, mas não me metam no assunto." reclamou Yue._

"É indissociável, Yue. Tu e eu somos a mesma pessoa. O Touya apenas quer que libertes o que sentes e eu também. Chega de negação."

"_Tu não sabes nada! Já sofri e não voltarei a deixar que isso aconteça. Pára com os teus esquemas, antes que eu decida acabar com a tua existência. Afinal, és apenas a minha forma falsa. Fui eu que te criei e posso aniquilar-te também." ameaçou Yue._

"Não farias isso. Essa é uma ameaça vã. Se me eliminasses, estarias a acabar com uma parte de ti próprio. E não o farias, porque sabes que magoarias a Sakura e o Touya. Tu não queres isso."

Yue ficou calado na mente de Yukito. Claro que aquela fora apenas uma ameaça sem fundamento. Yue não eliminaria a sua outra metade, mesmo que não concordasse com o que Yukito estava a fazer.

"_A culpa de eu ter dito… pensado algo deste género, é tua. Pára de me querer lançar para os braços do teu namorado." disse Yue, passados alguns segundos._

"Se tu admitisses o que sentes, não teria de fazer nada. E como somos a mesma pessoa, o Touya é nosso namorado."

"_Tu pareces não perceber a extensão do que esse amor vai fazer." disse Yue. "Eu sei e pensei que, partilhando algumas memórias contigo, também percebesses."_

"Não estou a compreender."

"_Percebe por ti próprio. Tens de perceber o inevitável."_

Yue calou-se na mente de Yukito e Yukito não conseguiu fazê-lo voltar a falar. O que queria Yue dizer com o inevitável? O que é que o amor de Touya iria fazer? Nada de mal, pensava Yukito. Só lhe poderia trazer coisas boas. Yue, apesar do que realmente sentia por Touya, não podia partilhar da mesma opinião.

**Duas Formas, Um Coração**

Dois dias depois, tal como combinado, Touya e Yukito foram fazer o piquenique. Naquele dia em particular, o parque estava praticamente deserto. O sol brilhava no céu e o tempo estava agradável. Touya escolheu o lugar onde fariam o piquenique e Yukito estendeu uma toalha aos quadrados sobre a relva. Sakura trazia consigo a cesta de piquenique. Quando soubera que Touya e Yukito iam fazer um piquenique, Sakura quisera ir com eles, não se apercebendo, como sempre, de que Touya e Yukito queriam ir sozinhos. Eles não tinham conseguido dizer não a Sakura, que convidara Tomoyo. Quando abriram a cesta de piquenique, depararam-se também com Kero, que se tinha entretido a comer algumas das sandes.

"Mais um?" perguntou Touya, ao ver o pequeno peluche amarelo a esvoaçar para fora da cesta de piquenique. "Não haverá mais alguém escondido atrás de algum arbusto para aparecer e se juntar ao piquenique?"

"Parece-me que não." respondeu Sakura. "Ou haverá?"

Sakura pôs-se a olhar à volta, tentando detectar se haveria algum intruso por ali. Yukito sorriu e começou a tirar a comida da cesta, com a ajuda de Tomoyo. De seguida, começaram a comer. Sakura, alheia a que Touya e Yukito pretendiam estar sozinhos, começou a falar da sua manhã na escola, enquanto Tomoyo contribuiu com pequenos pedaços de informação. Kero começou a devorar um pedaço de bolo.

"Sakura, que tal irmos dar uma volta até ao lago?" sugeriu Tomoyo, quando estavam a terminar de comer, tirando uma câmara da bolsa que trazia a tira colo. "Podemos ver os peixes e os patos e posso filmar-te."

"Hum… não sei." disse Sakura. "Estou bem aqui."

"Vá lá, de certeza que o teu irmão e o Yukito quererão passar algum tempo sem nós por perto."

Tomoyo, como sempre, era perspicaz e acabou por convencer Sakura a ir com ela até ao lago. Touya disse-lhes para terem cuidado. Depois, Kero voou até ao cimo de uma árvore, onde se deitou, já com a barriga cheia.

"O piquenique não estava a correr exactamente como eu pensava que ia correr." disse Touya. "Mas felizmente a Daidouji tem bom senso."

"O Yue também está feliz por estar aqui, apesar de estar a reprimir-se e tentar esconder-me essa informação." disse Yukito.

"Se ele está feliz, óptimo. E tu, Yuki?"

Yukito sorriu a Touya.

"Quando estou contigo, estou sempre feliz." respondeu ele. "Touya, o Yue disse-me algo há dois dias e fiquei pensativo. Como estiveste ocupado e eu não queria distrair-te, não disse nada. Mas o Yue tentou dissuadir-me de fazer com que admitisse os seus sentimentos e disse-me que o nosso amor iria provocar algo… mas não percebi o quê."

"Se tu não percebeste, eu também não perceberia, já que estás a ser muito vago."

Touya aproximou-se mais de Yukito e entrelaçou os braços à volta da cintura do namorado.

"Será estranho se nos beijarmos com o Kero aqui perto?" perguntou Touya.

"Provavelmente." respondeu Yukito. "Mas eu não quero saber."

Na sua mente, Yue não concordava. Nada de beijos, pensava ele.

"O Yue não acha bem beijarmo-nos." disse Yukito, sorrindo.

"Então, o que sente ele quando fazemos mais que isso?" sussurrou Touya ao ouvido de Yukito.

"Não sei exactamente. Nesses momentos estou demasiado ocupado para me preocupar com o que o meu outro eu está a pensar e ele também não se manifesta muito." respondeu Yukito.

Sem se conter mais, Touya beijou Yukito. Do alto da árvore, Kero revirou os olhos, virando-se para o outro lado. Depois do beijo terminar, o corpo de Yukito começou a brilhar.

"Parece que o Yue tem algo a dizer." disse Yukito.

Touya afastou-se um pouco e no momento seguinte, onde antes estivera Yukito, estava Yue, alto e com a sua pose fria. Levantou-se e Touya fez o mesmo. Ficaram a encarar-se.

"O que foi? Desta vez não te chamei." disse Touya. "Estava apenas a beijar o Yukito. Finalmente vais admitir os teus sentimentos? Foi por isso que tu apareces agora?"

"Nem por sombras." respondeu Yue. "Tu tens de te afastar."

"Nem pensar. No máximo, poderia acabar por aceitar que uma parte do Yukito estivesse fora do meu alcance, mas não me irei afastar de nenhuma maneira do Yukito."

"Tu não percebes como as coisas realmente são." disse Yue. "Os sentimentos são uma fraqueza."

"Não, isso é mentira! Tu disseste, da última vez que estivemos cara a cara, que o Yukito era o lado fraco. Isso não é verdade. O Yukito não tem medo de enfrentar o que sente e todo o tipo de sentimentos a que está sujeito neste mundo. Amor, angustia, felicidade, tristeza, ódio, bondade e muitos outros sentimentos diferentes." disse Touya, encarando Yue olhos nos olhos. "Quem tem coragem de enfrentar os sentimentos e adversidades, em vez de fugir, como tu fazes, é quem tem verdadeiro valor."

Yue não vacilou no olhar, mas ao contrário do que Touya esperava ver, um olhar de fúria ou ódio gelado, deparou-se com um olhar triste que nunca tinha visto em Yue.

"Tu não percebes mesmo…" murmurou Yue.

"Não percebo o quê? Tu é que não percebes que eu gosto de ti. De ti, Yukito. De ti, Yue." disse Touya.

Yue suspirou, como se estivesse bastante cansado. Na verdade, estava, depois de todos os sentimentos que tentara reprimir.

"Não é o que eu não goste de ti. Queres que o diga? Muito bem, Touya Kinomoto, estou tão apaixonado por ti como a minha outra forma. Duas mentes, dois corpos, um só coração." disse Yue. "Porém, o que a mente desconhece, também o coração desconhece, pelo que eu tenho vivências que a minha outra forma não tem. Eu tenho a noção das implicações deste romance."

"Que implicações? Descriminação? Eu não deixarei que isso me afaste da pessoa que amo. Enfrentarei tudo e todos para ficar contigo."

Yue sorriu tristemente.

"Por um lado, fico muito feliz com isso e por outro, aumenta a minha tristeza. Em muito." disse Yue. "Seria tão mais fácil se tivesses desistido. Se achasses complicado amar alguém como eu, com duas formas diferentes. Mas não. És perfeito e isso complica as coisas."

"Explica-te melhor. Não compreendo."

"Eu… o Yukito… não somos humanos como tu."

"Isso também não importa. Porque te hás-de preocupar com isso? Não tem importância se gostarmos de alguém. Não importa a idade, sexo e no nosso caso, nem mesmo se um é humano e o outro não é."

"Achei que ao dizer-te que eu não sou humano e sabendo o que passei com o que passei por causa do mestre Clow percebesses…" murmurou Yue.

Touya franziu o sobrolho, sem perceber. Yue suspirou novamente. Kero apareceu subitamente a voar, parando entre Yue e Touya. Conhecia o guardião da lua desde que ambos tinham sido criados e percebia o que Yue queria dizer.

"Desculpem ter estado a ouvir a conversa, mas já que o Yue é incapaz de dizer as coisas, tenho de ser eu." disse Kero. "É difícil para o Yue verbalizar o que sabe, porque quereria arranjar uma alternativa, para não tornar isso real. Bom, a situação é simples. Eu e o Yue não somos humanos. Não envelhecemos. Não morremos. Tu és humano e a ti, as leis do tempo aplicam-se. É isso que o Yue te está a tentar dizer. Tal como aconteceu ao mestre Clow, tu morrerás e o Yue continuará aqui. E sofrerá novamente a perda de alguém de quem gosta muito."

Então, Touya percebeu. Yue estivera a fazer tudo para se proteger a ele, Yukito e também ao próprio Touya. Touya sabia que Yukito não era humano, mas nunca tinha pensado na questão do tempo. Pensara que Yukito e ele continuariam juntos, teriam a sua vida em conjunto e continuaria sempre assim. Mas a verdade agora atingia-o. Yukito e Yue eram a mesma pessoa, um ser imortal e imutável, enquanto Touya não o era.

"Considerando que o Yukito é a forma falsa do Yue, penso as leis do tempo também se aplicam a ele." continuou Kero. "Ou seja, poderá envelhecer, mas quando chegasse a um certo ponto, em que podemos tomar isso como a morte natural de um humano, o Yukito simplesmente deixaria de existir, restando apenas o Yue. E o Yue teria todas as lembranças do vosso amor e da perda. Teria as lembranças de te ver envelhecer e morrer e ele ficaria sozinho."

"Não posso passar por isso outra vez." murmurou Yue. "Não novamente…"

"Yue… eu não pensei…" disse Touya.

"Agora já sabes. E o Yukito tomou consciência disso também." disse Yue. "Agora custará separarem-se… separarmo-nos, mas é o melhor para os dois. Eu devo ficar só. Sempre só e tu poderás arranjar alguém humano."

Touya não conseguia aceitar a situação. Amava Yukito e não se via a separar-se dele. Não conseguia imaginar a sua vida sem ele. Algumas pessoas poderiam argumentar que era um sentimento exagerado. Argumentariam que aquele era um drama desnecessário. Poderiam até separar-se no futuro, como acontecia com muitos casais. Mas no seu interior, Touya sabia que não era assim. Yukito e Yue eram a sua cara-metade. Não haveria mais ninguém igual, por quem pudesse sentir o mesmo.

"Poderás voltar para a Kaho Mizuki, que é humana." disse Yue.

"Não é a ela que quero. É a ti." disse Touya.

"Não digas isso! Fazes tudo parecer pior!" exclamou Yue.

No momento seguinte, o anjo levantou voo e desapareceu rapidamente no céu, deixando o parque para trás. Touya sentou-se na toalha estendida na relva, atordoado com tudo aquilo. Kero voou mais baixo.

"Estás bem?" perguntou ele.

"Não, não estou." respondeu Touya. "Como poderia estar?"

"A verdade por vezes dói, mas era melhor saberes de tudo agora." disse Kero. "O Yue há-de voar um pouco até se acalmar e ele depois provavelmente vai para a casa do Yukito."

Pouco depois, Tomoyo e Sakura voltaram do seu passeio. Percebendo que Yukito não estava por perto, Sakura fez imensas perguntas, mas Touya conseguiu mentir, dizendo que Yukito se lembrara de um compromisso à última hora. Sakura acreditou. Tomoyo não, mas não disse nada. O grupo recolheu as coisas do piquenique e saiu do parque.

**Duas Formas, Um Coração**

Touya estava deitado em cima da sua cama. Tentara, pela sétima vez, ligar a Yukito, que não tinha atendido o telefone. Estava a evitá-lo. Tinham passado três dias desde a conversa no parque. Yukito fora à universidade no primeiro dia, mas evitara Touya. No segundo e terceiro dias, não aparecera por completo. Quando Touya foi bater à porta da casa de Yukito, ele não abriu. Agora, Touya sentia-se muito mal com toda a situação.

"_O Yukito não quer ver-me. Agora, afastou-se definitivamente de mim e sinto a sua falta. Não consigo deixar de pensar no que o Kero disse. Eu envelhecerei e o Yukito também o poderá fazer, mas eu morrerei, o Yukito desaparecerá e o Yue continuará a existir." pensou Touya. "Eu poderia ser egoísta. Poderia dizer ao Yukito para esquecer o Yue e ficarmos juntos, o tempo que fosse, mas não posso… o Yue é a outra parte do Yukito. Não posso conceber a ideia de o afastar, para tentar ter uma vida feliz com o Yukito e, quando eu morrer, o Yue ficar a eternidade a sofrer por isso. Já sofreu muito com a morte do mestre Clow e não aguentaria outro golpe assim."_

Touya suspirou. Porque tinha tudo de ser tão difícil? Porque tivera de se apaixonar por alguém que não era humano, que tinha duas formas e ainda por cima cujo amor agora era impossível? Touya pegou novamente no seu telefone e ligou novamente a Yukito. Mais uma vez, a chamada não foi atendida.

"_Yuki, porque não queres ao menos falar comigo? Mesmo… mesmo que nos separemos, não posso deixar de te ver. Não assim sem mais nem menos. Parece que tenho um buraco no peito." pensou Touya. "Eu não vou desistir até falar com ele."_

**Duas Formas, Um Coração**

Na sua casa, Yukito estava sentado no sofá, com os braços à volta dos joelhos. Ouvira o telefone tocar novamente, mas voltara a não atender a chamada. Na sua cabeça, Yue estava com uma opinião diferente.

"_Tens de te afastar dele, mas primeiro convém que esclareçam as coisas pela última vez." disse Yue. "Caso contrário, o Touya continuará a insistir e nada ficará resolvido. Temos a obrigação de guardar a Sakura, por isso nunca poderemos estar muito longe dela. Temos de ter as coisas resolvidas com o irmão dela."_

"Não consigo vê-lo agora. O que é que eu lhe diria?" perguntou Yukito. "Que não o quero ver mais? Que não gosto dele? Que devemos estar separados? Eu não quero isso…"

"_Tu sabes bem o porquê disto." disse Yue. "Eu… nós… somos imortais. Tu poderás até envelhecer, mas eu não. O Touya é humano. Se tu não estás em condições de o enfrentar, falarei eu com ele."_

"Não! Não. Eu… eu acabarei por falar com ele, mas não agora."

"_Estás a adiar o inevitável. Deves esclarecer e terminar tudo agora."_

"Pára de ser tão frio! Não sei como podes ser a outra parte de mim." disse Yukito, zangado. "Parece que não estás a sentir nada por esta situação."

"_Estou, mas tenho de ser racional. Não vale a pena entrar em sentimentalismos agora, porque não ajudam nada."_

"A culpa disto é tua!" exclamou Yukito.

Apesar de falar alto, continuava apenas a ouvir Yue na sua cabeça.

"Eu poderia viver o meu amor com o Touya. Desaparecerei de qualquer maneira, a não ser que aceitasse a imortalidade que podes conceder. Eu e o Touya poderíamos ser felizes, se não fosse o teu problema. Tu estás a condenar-nos à tristeza." disse Yukito.

"_E tu estás a ser egoísta." disse Yue, zangado. "Quem me dera que houvesse outra hipótese, mas como queres que eu, sendo a tua outra parte, aguenta ver-te feliz com o Touya e depois, ele morrer e tu desapareceres e eu ficar só? Gostarias disso, se fosses tu que estivesses no meu lugar?"_

Yukito não respondeu, deixando-se estar calado, por não saber o que dizer.

"_Agora não dizes nada?"_

"Deixa-me em paz. Cala-te e deixa-me sossegado." disse Yukito.

"_Muito bem. Mas eu estou a sofrer tanto como tu."_

Yue deixou a sua consciência desaparecer e não disse nada. Yukito suspirou, perante toda aquela situação. Queria muito ver Touya, mas se o visse, temia que não pudesse dizer que teriam de acabar tudo. Não se queria separar dele.

**Duas Formas, Um Coração**

Dois dias depois, Yukito ainda não tinha dado noticias, nem aparecido na universidade. Touya fartou-se da situação e voltou à casa de Yukito. Tocou à campainha várias vezes, mas Yukito não abriu a porta.

"Yuki, sei que estás em casa. Abre a porta, senão eu arrombo-a e estou a falar a sério!" gritou Touya.

Após alguns segundos e quando Touya já se preparava para cumprir a ameaça, a porta abriu-se. Touya encarou Yukito, que parecia bastante abatido e estava com olheiras. Yukito fez-lhe sinal para entrar e Touya entrou na casa. Yukito fechou a porta atrás dele.

"Andas a evitar-me descaradamente." acusou Touya. "Porque não me atendes o telefone? Estava preocupado."

"Touya…"

"Isto não tem nada a ver com o nosso amor. É uma questão de preocupação por outra pessoa de quem gostamos. Ficaria assim por qualquer amigo que desaparecesse de repente e não dissesse nada, por isso não venhas ideias de me atirares à cara que não falaste comigo por causa da situação que foi discutida no parque."

Yukito calou-se. Touya estava realmente zangado e não era costume vê-lo assim.

"Eu não estou disposto a desistir de ti, Yuki."

"Touya, tu sabes que não podemos ficar juntos agora… o Yue…"

"Eu sei. Yue, sei que me ouves através do Yuki. Eu amo-vos. São a mesma pessoa e sei que a situação é complicada, mas não posso afastar-me. Não posso mesmo."

"O Yue discorda."

"Eu sei disso, mas não podemos separar-nos assim sem mais nem menos." disse Touya.

Nesse momento, o corpo de Yukito começou a brilhar. De seguida, Yue já o substituíra, encarando Touya.

"Foi bom teres vindo, para finalizarmos a conversa que ficou pendente no parque… porque me descontrolei. O Yukito estava a resistir em falar contigo, por isso, falo eu. Touya, por mais que goste de ti, teremos de nos afastar. Poderás continuar a conviver com o Yukito, mas nada poderá acontecer."

"Não aceito."

"Não é uma questão de aceitares ou não. Será assim. Eu decidi e o Yukito, apesar de tudo, concorda agora comigo."

No momento seguinte, sem avisar, Touya aproximou-se mais de Yue, agarrou-o pela cintura e beijou-o. Yue foi apanhado de surpresa. Os seus olhos claros abriram-se de espanto. Uma das suas mãos ergueu-se contra o peito de Touya, para o empurrar para longe, mas não conseguiu. Não por falta de força, mas porque não queria afastar-se daquele momento íntimo. Permitiu-se um momento de fraqueza e beijou Touya de volta. Quando quebraram o beijo, Touya deu um passo atrás.

"Como vês, correspondeste ao beijo." disse Touya, que não tinha ficado surpreendido por, ao beijar Yue, sentir exactamente o mesmo que se estivesse a beijar a sua forma de Yukito. A mesma textura, o mesmo sabor. "Não podemos afastar-nos."

"Temos de o fazer." disse Yue, dando um passo atrás. Parecia mais vulnerável do que alguma vez Touya o tinha visto. "Não podemos ficar juntos…"

Touya respirou fundo. Continuava a não querer desistir.

"O que nos afasta é a tua imortalidade, não é verdade?"

"Sabes que sim."

"E se deixasses de ser imortal?" perguntou Touya.

"Isso não é possível."

"Se fosse possível, aceitarias tornar-te mortal para… ficares comigo?"

Aquela pergunta decidia tudo. Mesmo que fosse possível que Yue se tornasse mortal, se não fosse esse o desejo dele, nada importaria.

"Eu… faria de tudo, mesmo tornar-me mortal… hum…" disse Yue, ficando atrapalhado de seguida. As restantes palavras disse-as num tom mais baixo. "Para ficar contigo…"

"Obrigado pela resposta." disse Touya, sorrindo de seguida. "Vejo-te depois."

De seguida, Touya saiu da casa, deixando Yue bastante confuso. O mesmo se passava com Yukito.

**Duas Formas, Um Coração**

Passou-se uma semana. Yukito voltou à universidade, mas desta vez era Touya que passava pouco tempo com ele, por vezes mal lhe falando. Andava agitado e não queria dizer o que se passava. Nessa tarde, quando Yukito chegou a casa, ainda confuso com tudo e sentindo bastante a falta de Touya, apesar da resolução de se afastar de um romance e permanecer apenas a amizade, recebeu um telefonema de Touya. Agora, já atendia as chamadas.

"Vem imediatamente a minha casa. É muito importante." disse-lhe Touya e desligou de seguida.

Yukito ficou confuso e apressou-se a ir até casa de Touya. Não se transformou em Yue e voou até lá pois era de dia, com um sol esplendoroso e não conseguiria esconder-se. Não podia deixar que alguém na cidade o visse por ali a voar. Quando chegou a casa dos Kinomoto, bateu à porta e Touya veio abrir.

"Touya, porque me chamaste aqui?" perguntou Yukito.

"Irás saber de seguida. Vem."

Yukito entrou na casa e Touya conduziu-o escada acima, até ao quarto de Sakura. Ao chegar lá, Yukito viu que Sakura e Kero estavam à sua espera.

"Yuki, para facilitar as coisas, precisava que mudasses para Yue, por favor." pediu Touya.

Apesar de confuso, Yukito acenou afirmativamente. Um segundo depois, tomou a forma de Yue, que olhou para todos.

"Porque me chamaram aqui?" perguntou ele.

"Já tenho a solução para o nosso problema." respondeu Touya, encarando-o. "Tenho a solução para acabar com a tua imortalidade."

"O quê? Isso não é possível…"

"É sim." disse Sakura. "O meu irmão veio falar comigo e contou-me o que se estava a passar. Eu não fazia ideia… não pensei nisso. Mas estive a pesquisar, falei com o Eriol, o Syaoran, a professora Kaho Mizuki e eles falaram com outros mágicos. Há uma magia que pode terminar com a tua imortalidade e assim não viverias eternamente. Também não te tornarias humano, mas a passagem do tempo seria igual ao que aconteceria se o fosses. Mas, estás disposto a abdicar mesmo da imortalidade?"

"Sim, estou. Muitas pessoas dariam tudo para a ter, mas para que quero a imortalidade? Viver para sempre, vendo as pessoas de quem gosto definhar e morrer?" perguntou Yue. "Como é que posso tornar-me mortal?"

"Através de um feitiço especial. Complicado de realizar para mim agora. Tem de ser a guardiã a fazê-lo, ou seja, eu. Para já, não tenho poder suficiente, mas daqui a poucos anos, terei. O Eriol diz que os meus poderes crescem de dia par dia e então, quando for possível, no máximo de cinco anos, poderei realizar o feitiço. Assim, os vossos problemas estarão resolvidos, espero eu."

Foi então que Yue conseguiu finalmente sorrir e Touya sorriu-lhe de volta. Na mente de Yue, Yukito sorria também, feliz com aquela resolução. Depois, lembrou-se de algo.

"Mas eu sou o teu guardião." disse ele.

"Tenho o Kero também. E não preciso de um guardião e sim de um amigo. Além de que eu não vou viver eternamente também, por isso, não preciso de ti como guardião para sempre." disse Sakura.

Yue acenou, compreendendo.

"Bom, vamos sair para os deixar sozinhos." disse Kero. Sakura não se mexeu, não percebendo o que Kero pretendia. "Sakura, vamos!"

"Ah, sim, claro."

Sakura e Kero saíram rapidamente do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Estiveste esta semana toda a procurar uma solução?" perguntou Yue.

"Sim, estive. E encontrei-a. Não te podia perder. Não iria permitir."

Touya aproximou-se de Yue e beijou-o novamente. Desta vez, Yue correspondeu sem qualquer tipo de resistência, medo ou fraqueza. Era o que queria e agora poderia ter aquele momento de felicidade, finalmente.

"Amo-te. Agora, tudo vai ficar bem." disse Touya.

"Também te amo. Obrigado, Touya. Obrigado por teres encontrado a resposta para o meu problema e para fazeres com que eu possa ser feliz."

"A tua felicidade é a minha também."

De seguida, beijaram-se novamente. A partir daí, os problemas maiores cessaram. Como qualquer casal, teriam problemas pontuais. A mudança entre Yukito e Yue era algo frequente e agora bem definido. Eram a mesma pessoa, apenas com certas diferenças, mas ambas as formas amavam Touya e Touya amava as duas formas. Quando estava finalmente pronta, Sakura realizou o feitiço, que quebrou a imortalidade de Yue, fazendo assim que, quando chegasse o momento, a sua vida terminasse, mas terminaria também o sofrimento da vida eterna e solitária. Até esse momento acontecer, viveria feliz junto de Touya.


End file.
